


Crashing Back Together

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur runs into his ex, Gwen, with his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Back Together

**Title:** **Crashing Back Together**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 453**  
 **Summary:** Arthur runs into his ex, Gwen, with his car.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333:** Arthur and Gwen meet by "accident"

 **Crashing Back Together**  
Arthur didn’t think the pavement was all that wet when he hit the brakes. He was wrong. His car slid into the car in front of him.

“Damn.” Arthur said as he pounded his fist on the steering wheel. He decided her better get out to give the other driver his information.

Gwen was just about to sip her ice coffee when she felt the impact. Coffee flew everywhere. Her blouse was saturated. She was angry that some person didn’t know to be more careful on the wet road. She got out of the car and looked at the other driver as he got out.

“Arthur! I should have known.” Gwen said. “You always were a lousy driver.”

Arthur looked up hearing a familiar voice. “Guinevere, what are you doing here?”

“Getting soaked with coffee and looking at the messed up bumper. Thank you for everything.” Gwen turned back to get her phone.

“You look lovely, even with the coffee all over you.” Arthur said.

She turned and glared at him. “Please tell me you have insurance.”

“I do.” Arthur held up the card.

“Good because this will cost. Its foreign, you know.” Gwen shot over her shoulder.

“How is Lance?” Arthur asked as he walked up to hand her the card.

“Gone.” Gwen said. “At least you didn’t cheat on me.

“He’s a tosser. I always said so.” Arthur frowned. “So who is the new one?”

“What new one?” Gwen looked at him.

“The new man in your life.” Arthur said. “I suppose you have one.”

“No I don’t.” Gwen said. “Don’t get any ideas.

Arthur grinned. “You mean like this.” Arthur grabbed her and kissed her. She started to protest and then just melted into his arms. He broke the kiss and grinned.

“That wasn’t fair.” Gwen said. “Pass me the insurance card.”

Arthur passed her the card and waited. She handed it back after she took a snapshot with her phone. Are you at the same number and same flat?

Arthur nodded. “Merlin moved out. He and Morgana are together.”

“Again?” Gwen asked.

“Some things are better reheated.” He said.

“Like pizza.” Gwen said.

“I was thinking more like your spaghetti.” Arthur said.

Gwen gave him another glare. “Why would you want me back after I broke it off with you to be with Lance?”

“I just think we are destined to be together.” Arthur said. “Wasn’t there a King and Queen with our names once?”

“No proof.” Gwen said. “Why don’t you come for spaghetti tonight? Six-ish?”

Arthur smiled. “I will try not to get my hopes up.”

Gwen looked at him and nodded. “That may be good advice for us both.”

“Indeed.” Arthur said. “I’ll bring the wine.”  
   
          


End file.
